powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Royal Champions
Power Rangers Royal Champions is one of CureKurogane's crossover series which is produced by Saban Entertainment and Toei Animation. It contains the elements of Power Rangers Mystic Force, Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog '' Like its predecessor, ''Power Rangers Knights of Zephyr, this series also consists a knight motif. Synopsis More than a thousand years ago, a dark witch named Morana ruled Europe and the entire Earth with great power and contol, putting the Earth in great misery and disharmony. She made everyone around her bow down to her and her minions and would kill those, who refuse to obey her. Her ruling all over the planet has made her strong by heart and believes that no one will stop her. But she was wrong... she was dead wrong. Hearing the distress call, ruler of the Talia Kingdom, King Archer summons five mystical swords which embedded magical powers and five animal spirits: the Lion, Wolf, Dolphin, Eagle, and Swan. He managed to find five brave fighters and give them the swords to battle Morana and weaken her magic. These young knights used the magic of their swords and sealed away Morana and her army, bringing hope in not just Europe, but all over the world. It is now the modern day on Earth, but then one day, an massive Earthquake struck the city of Nobunaga , which broken the seal, freeing Morana from her prison. Not only the five swords used by the Knights have disappeared, making Morana send her demon army to attack the city, bringing chaos to the world once again, but her reign of terror was soon interrupted by five first-year college students who witnessed the attack and want to bring an end to the chaos. Characters Rangers Allies *Great Talia King Archer *Kudo Shinichi / Edogawa Conan Villains *Chaos Witch Morana *Imperial Knight Hades *Dark Sorcerer Lucifer *Black Princess Rumina *Hell Knight Raganrok Arsenal Transformation/Used Items *Royal Knight Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Royal Champion Power Cards◆◆◆◆◆ *Silver Lioness Cell Morpher◆ *Silver Knight Cell Cards◆ Weapons *Knight Blasters *Knight Sabers *Lioness Blaster *Lioness Saber Mystic Swords of Talia *Blazing Lion Sword◆ *Moonlight Wolf Sword◆ *Ocean Dolphin Sword◆ *Storming Eagle Sword◆ *Heavenly Swan Sword◆ *Earthly Lioness Sword◆ Zords *Champion King Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ :*Blazing Lion Royalzord◆ :*Moonlight Wolf Royalzord◆ :*Ocean Dolphin Royalzord◆ :*Storming Eagle Royalzord◆ :*Heavenly Swan Royalzord◆ *Lioness Queen Megazord◆ :*Earthly Lioness Royalzord◆ Episodes *'Knight 001: '''A Knight's Destiny *'Knight 002: Royal Champions, Unite! *'''Knight 003: Awaken the Royalzords *'Knight 004:' Kaito vs Conan (Kaito focus) *'Knight 005:' Into the Maze *'Knight 006:' Robot Attack *'Knight 006: '''A Wolf's Clothing' (Hei focus)' *'Knight 007: Party Pooped *'Knight 008: '''Lost in Time *'Knight 009: Trouble in Cephiro (Umi focus) *'Knight 010: '''Secrets of Power *'Knight 011: Long Live the King *'''Knight 012: Power of MÄR (Ginta focus) Trivia *''Power Rangers Royal Champions'' takes place after the events of Power Rangers Knights of Zephyr , but takes place in another locations. *Subsequently in Royal Champions, Kuroba Kaito and Toramizu Ginta reprise as the Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger. *Since Royal Champions is dubbed in English, the Japanese dubbed version is under the title, Kizoku Sentai Yaibaman Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Power Rangers Royal Champions Category:Crossovers